Chapter 3 Lisa's Mission (Revenge of Allura story) Eps3
by Vizer101
Summary: Lisa's mission begins with a bang when a women name hunter J wants to know everything about her family's power. But what Lisa didn't know it was a trap to get her away from her team.


**Chapter 3 Lisa's Mission **

"Thanks, I don't know where all that energy came from but it was cool" said Isaac.

The expression changed on Yuna's face she looked disappointed "I just wish Mrs. Smith chose me" said Yuna.

"Don't fuss Yuna, you'll have your chance" said Allura. Yuna smiled she looked as Lisa came over to congratulate Allura and Isaac, Isaac blushed

"Allura and Isaac, very nice job showing off your talent I was even surprised myself" said Lisa.

"Thanks sis I didn't know you were watching" said Allura.

"Well mom was watching, too" said Lisa.

Allura's eyes widen "um, mom" shivered Allura.

May appeared from behind "Yes I'm proud that you did a good job…..but disappointed that you didn't listen to me you know Lisa hates it when you copy her," said May.

"Mom It's ok really."

"It is" said May "yes Allura's young, if she wants to copy me then let her, she'll follow her own path when the time is right" said Lisa. May glaze at Lisa for a moment, she couldn't argue with her so she smiled and said "ok" May looked at her watch "Lisa, it's time…come Allura I want to see what you've been learning" said May. "Oh ok, I have to go I'll talk to you guys later" said Allura "Ok, bye" said Yuna and Isaac. Allura, Lisa and May took off. Isaac couldn't stop smiling.

"Someone likes Lisa" said Yuna.

"Do not" said Isaac.

"Do too, you just don't want to say it" said Yuna. Yuna poked Isaac on his side

"OK….I like her a little" said Isaac.

"More like a lot," said Yuna.

"I don't have to listen to this" said Isaac he waked away, Yuna followed him as she stared to giggle. Lisa and her team had already left the kingdom joining her was Joe, her cousin Eve, and Yuna's mom Luna they ran through the forest. "So what's the mission?" asked Eve.

"Some bounty hunters from a group of people want to destroy the moon star co. and take our family's power" said Joe.

"Hmm I always love a good mission like this one" said Eve. Eve was white with black hair she is 20 years old and Eve had red eyes and she loves wearing black and red. Eve was the master at fire style magic; Luna looked a lot like Yuna, just an older version. Luna had short hair that went to her shoulders she wore a black shirt and blue pants. Luna had sky blue eyes and she had the power of ice.

Lisa focused her eyes ahead as they approached a field. "Someone's waiting for us."

Everyone entered a field a woman stood before them "I've been waiting for you," said the mysterious women.

"You think we would miss this I mean, I would be glad to stop the person from taking over the moon star co." said Joe.

The women smiled "I guess you figured me out, they call me hunter J" Hunter J had gray skin color; she had black curly hair that went pass her shoulders. Her eyes were red and the shape of her eyes was in the shape of an oval. Lisa's eyes shrunk. J looked at everyone then she looked at Lisa "let's get this started, dark summoning magic power" said Hunter J. Three fiends appeared next to J, some fiends around the kingdom look different but these fiends like raptors, depending on what color they were you could tell what power they had. One fiend was red, anther was green and the last one was blue. The red fiend smiled "fire style fire ball magic power" said the red fiend the fire ball hurtled toward everyone Joe, Eve, and Luna dodged Lisa stood her ground and put out her hand.

"Water style water poles magic power" said Lisa. She gathered water energy in the palm of her hand; the fire ball collided with Lisa's power. The fire ball was consoled out

"I have you now, earth style ground levitation magic power" said hunter J. From where J and Lisa were standing the ground levitated up Lisa was separated from Joe, Eve, and Luna.

"You know, I really don't like you" scolded Lisa. She gave J a dirty look

"Now you and I can talk" said hunter J as the levitating fortress floated away.

"We need to get to Lisa" said Luna.

"She'll be fine. We have these three to take care of" said Joe.

Eve's body started to heat up, Joe ran and disappeared "ice style ice shard magic power" said Luna. Sharp ice knifes appeared around Luna she sent them flying towards the fiends.

"Fire style phoenix flower magic power" said the red fiend. Little fire balls collided and consoled out Luna's attack Joe appeared in front of the green fiend and punched him rite out of the crater.

The green fiend landed on his feet "you think you're funny for doing that, I'll show you what power is then you'll pay" said the green fiend.

"Making threat doesn't seem like your style, I would give up now" said Joe. Joe took on the green fiend, Eve took on the red fiend, and Luna took the blue fiend. Lisa drop kicked J to the ground as J hit the ground Lisa did a summersault attempting to land a kick on J's chest but she rolled over and dodged it.

Hunter J stood up. "You're good as everyone said you are…. You're perfected but let's get serious here fire style flamethrower magic power" said hunter J she blasted fire out from her mouth toward Lisa.

Lisa stood her ground. "Water deafens water ball magic power" said Lisa water swallowed Lisa's body to protect her; J's flamethrower. J's attack was consoled out along with Lisa's deafness.

When the steam cleared Lisa lunched an attack "fire style fire ball magic power" said Lisa. J acted quickly "fire style flamethrower magic power" said hunter J. The two attacks collided, the exploded pushed Lisa and J back

"Interesting," said hunter J with an evil smile on her face. As the fight was under way Luna jumped over Eve and kicked the blue fiend in the face. Eve bolted toward the red fiend. "Fire style fire punch magic power!"

The fiend took the punch but Eve knew it wasn't effective the fiend took two steps back Luna kneed blue fiend and pushed him back into the red fiend.

"Is it just me or is this getting easier?" said Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Eve.

"I mean, there not doing much to stop us from hitting them fiends aren't stupid. They're smarter than this," said Luna.

Eve thought about it for a second then she realized "these are summoning fiends, they run on the magic that the person use to summon them and if they're getting weak that means J's getting tired as Lisa fights her" said Eve.

Luna smiled

"Water style aqua jet magic power" said Joe. Joe was covered in water he jumped in the sky and dove for the green fiend.

"Wind style wind spine magic power" said the green fiend his body spun around as he created a mini tornado.

The two attacks collided, the fiends magic got weaker Joe's magic pushed green fiend back into the creator he thought to himself, "their magic is getting weaker. OK then, time to finish this" said Joe.

Lisa punched J in the face she punched her so hard she gave J a bloody nose "I'm tired of this crap, dark style dark wave magic power" said hunter J.

As she swung her arm a wave of dark energy came out and hit Lisa knocking her close to the edge. The fortress started to go down Lisa looked around she stood up, as she thought to herself "the fortress, J's magic is fading which means this fight is almost over" said Lisa. The fiends got up slowly Joe Eve and Luna bear hugged there fiends the fiends couldn't move. But then Joe and Eve appeared out of know where it turned out there clones were holding the fiends.

"That was easy now for one final attack" said Eve.

Joe smiled. "You're right. Luna, now!" called Joe.

Luna ran past Joe and Eve and headed right for the fiends she had something big in her hand.

Luna had a flash back at that moment.

Luna was younger she was an upper class student at school "Luna can you spar with me for the moment" asked Lisa as she came from behind Luna.

Lisa was eight years old she had on black pants with a gray shirt on "sure I just have to give these papers to the king" said Luna.

Lisa smiled "ok I'll be waiting at the fighting grounds" said Lisa. She ran off as Luna made her way to the castle she entered the kings office

"Oh hello Luna do you have the paper work?" asked the king.

Luna handed him the paper work the king talked about the mission she had the next day, "I understand I will do that tomorrow, but I must be going I will talk to you after my mission" said Luna as she left the room.

"Hmm why the sudden hurry" said the king he closed his eyes and disappeared from his office, as the sun set Lisa and Luna were already sparring when the king got there. Luna did two back flip "Luna, check this out I learned this two days ago fire style fire ball magic power" said Lisa as she sent her attack flying.

"Ice shelled magic power" said Luna as her ice powers blocked the fire ball

The king thought "amazing, Lisa is getting stronger and thanks to Luna, she's getting there" said the king.

Two days later Luna was out in the forest testing this new magic power she just learned.

"I thought I'd find you here" said the king as he walked up from behind. "How come you didn't show up to class today?" asked the king.

Luna gathered ice energy in the poem of her hand "I learned this move not too long ago" said Luna.

"Why you learned ice ball or they call it ice rush now" said the king.

"I know, but I don't think I can master this move my mom did, how can I?" asked Luna.

The king smiled "You have to think you can, trust and believe in yourself, and if you can do that you can master this move and I can help you with it…will call it" said the king.

Luna ran toward the fiends "MEGA ICE RUSH" shouted Luna as she hit and blasted the fiends away.


End file.
